Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-31559538-20200105210136/@comment-27592415-20200110202705
77.204.147.234 a écrit : Tartenpion a écrit : 77.204.147.234 a écrit : Tartenpion a écrit : 77.136.41.159 a écrit : Tartenpion a écrit : Furtado D. Jezz a écrit : Amiral greenbull a écrit : Furtado D. Jezz a écrit : Sinon, oui le Fruit de Kuzan est démontré jusqu’à présent comme plus puissant que le Mera Mera no Mi, mais de manière générale seulement, ce qui n’est pour ma part pas pertinent dans le versus en question car : En confrontation pure, comme montré à MF, le Mera Mera no Mi a le potentiel de tout simplement annihilé toutes attaques de Kuzan. Kuzan lance son Faisan en premier, qui est annihilé. Tout comme l’attaque d’Ace au passage. PREUVE qu’aucun ne peut prendre le dessus en confrontation directe. Avec Ace qui annulera chacune des attaques de Kuzan en soutient de Joz, quel atout resterait à Aokiji pour s’en sortir ? -Pas que de manière générale, le fruit de la glace est beaucoup plus dangereux que celui du feu même s’ils s’annulent entre eux le givro fruit reste meilleur. -Aucun ne peut prendre le dessus mais jusqu’à quand ? Aokiji peut produire des quantités astronomiques de glace en une fraction de seconde, Ace ne peut pas produire des quantités pareil pour tout contrer et je compte même pas l’evel... ace n’est pas au niveau il pourra repoussé une deux trois attaques... mais aokiji prendra le dessus rapidement sans aucun doute. -Joz mais c’est pas le gars que Aokiji OS sans forcer ? Tu crois que ce plouc peut ce faire aokiji, mdr moi je te le dis même sans fdd Aokiji éclate Joz. Bref faut pas inverser les rôles sur terrain neutre ou Kuzan peut se lâcher à 100% c’est Ace et Joz qui seront complètement submergés pas Kuzan. Peut importe la quantité d’attaque... le glace n’a aucune utilité sur Ace. Si Kuzan le gèle, Ace se dégèlerait aussi simple que ça. Au passage Ace, peut créer une quantité quasi illimitée de feu aussi, en atteste le Dai Enkai qui terme de taille, est ce qui s’est fait de mieux dans One Piece jusqu’à présent (avec les ténèbres de BN, de taille égal). Rien que pour battre Ace, Kuzan est dans la nécessité de passer par des offensives qui n’emploient pas la force de son FDD. (Index gun, Etc... s’il maîtrise ces moov bien entendus). D’ailleurs Kuzan n’a pas produit de glace à MF, mais simplement congeler l’eau de la bais et le tsunami. Ce n’est pas de glace crée à partir de rien comme tu sous-entend. De toutes façons tu le dis toi même, leur fruit s’annule. Je ne referais pas le débat sur Joz, à la régulière c’était serré et cela me va. En outre, Barbe Blanche l’a laissé au prise avec Kuzan, ce n’est pas pour rien. En attendant, sauf élément contraire, la victoire des Amiraux me semblent définitivement improbable. et non justement Ace repousse a peu pres une attaque de aokiji, une seul, quand il va s'en prendre plien il pourra rien faire, d'ailleur on vois bien que l'attaque de aokiji est plus puissante que celle de ace. Et son feu ne sera certainement pas assé puissant pour se décongeler ou aider ses nakama. Bref les amriaux sont bien tropfort pour se VS le manga la prouvé a MF, et va le prouver plus tard lors de la grande guerre. Affirmation sans fondement et sans aucune preuve comme d'habitude avec toi .. Aokiji qui fait dix attaques à la seconde maintenant du grand n'importe quoi comme d'habitude .. Le feu de Ace atteint les 1500 degré c'est largement assez pour évaporer toute attaque de Aokiji en quelques secondes et c'est se que le manga toi tu inventes des choses c'est pas pareil .. Bah oui je viens de voir aussi un contributeur dire que lma glace peut toucher Ace car elle se transformera en eau c'est faux Ace transforme directement la glace de Aokiji en vapeur (cf : le manga) .. bah oui les gars l'eau possède trois formes différentes celle solide, celle liquide et celle en vapeur or la température dégagé par le feu de Ace fais s'évaporer automatiquement la glace car place un bout de glace a 1500 degré tu auras ta réponse et le manga montre exactement cette état de fait car je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il y a tout à coup une énorme fumée qui se déclenche lors du clash entre Ace et Aokiji bref ccertains lise un manga différent que celui officiel surtout pour affirmer que l'attaque de Aokiji est plus puissante alors qu'elle se fais évaporer en quelques secondes par l'attaque de Ace .. Les amiraux sont pas trop fort pour ce combat loin de là, faut arrêter de croire que Aokiji va spamme tranquillou des attaques en veux tu voila sur Ace pendant que Joz va s'installer dans un fauteuil et regarder le match pour sa beauté visuel hein non seulement Aokiji va en chier face à un Ace qui est son contre naturel ne pouvant pas être gêler mais en plus il va deveoir gérer au corpsd à corps à homme diamant qui lui a tenu largement tête à MF .. La grande guerre a deja commencé si tu savais pas (cf : BN) , la marine va combattre les shichibukai, pendant ce temps Kaidou va affronter l'alliance Mugiwara etc , BN lui est en mode électron libre qui fera surement une apparition à Wano demême pour Shanks qui va surement combattre la marine avec son poto Mihawk qui est devenu l'homme à abattre .. provocation comme d'hab avec toi, irrespect aussi, mais pas de doubleposte, wow, t'es malade? Ou a tu lu 10 attaques a la seconde? N'a tu pas lu " certainement" qui évite l'affirmation? Non visiblement, y'a bcps de chose que tu lis et comprends mal......... Ensuite tu affirme que Ace monte a 1500°! Cequi est une affirmation completement fausse pour le coup, donc je tte renvois a t'as propre critique...... L'esu se transfrme en vapeur et en eau liquide, et la vapeur reste de l'eau.... Les amiraux sont unlevel bien trophaut pour les tops commandant, comme vue a MF, ou ils ont rien pu faie pour changer la donnne, et Joz qui pert en deux en trois mouvement, surpise ppeut etre mais quuand aokiji est surpris, rien ne se passe ou presque. pourquoi tu parle de lagrande gueerre ? j'en parle pas.....tu divague grave. Bref t'es affirmation fanfiction sont fausse, et évite de provoqué sur chaqu'un de t'es mess, c'est lourd, c'est du troll a se niveau. Je troll rien du tout je ne fais que répondre à tes affirmations le feu peut atteindre une teméprature de 1500 degré et Ace s'est le feu à l'état pur il ne contrôle pas seulement le feu il est le feu comme Aokiji ne contrôle pas la glace mais est le froid à l'état pur .. Bah tu emploies un ton qui me parait trè affrimatif Aokiji n'a jamais montré qu'il pouvait enchainer x attaque en un temps records pour Ace et Aokiji peuvent se contrer mutuellement dans un le même laps de temps même si Aokiji a pour moi le dessus mais pas du à son FDD mais plus du à ses capacités annexes supérieur à Ace donc il ne s'agit pas réellement d'une supérirorité comme tu l'affirmes pour cause de FDD mais parce que Aokiji a des capacités physique, en art martial et en Haki supérieur à Ace au vu de sa position et du fait qu'il amontré qu'il maitrisait le Soru .. La vapeur se sé désagrège dans l'atmosphère et n'attaiend pas donc le feu de Ace qui peut en remettre une couche si besoin pour totalement réduir l'air ambiant .. J'ai rien vu de ça à MF Vista se ballade easy , Joz se fait avoir grossièrement alors qu'il tenait la dragée face à Aokiji justement et comme dit tu ne prend pas en compte l'effet surprise qui a des conséquences face à un pouvoir cheaté , Luffy << Crocodile si je te suis dans ton raisonnement vu que Luffy finis en momie par une inattention alors qu'on a bien vu que dans un pur duel c'est super partagé .. Tu dis qu'on verra la puissance des amuraux durant la grande guerre affirmant qu'elle n'est pas en cours alors que pour moi elle est en cours vu les propos tenu par BN sur son île, propos que je ne fais que retranscrire ici .. j'ai utilisé certainement, mais ça t'échappe, donc tu reponds dans le vent..... Ace tu affirme sans aucune preuve qu'il monte a 1500° , alors que le magma le brulle, WTF C'est pas parcque Aokiji n'a pas eu besoin de sortir plein d'attaque rapidement qu'il ne peu pas le faire, donc revois se que j'ai dit, y'a pas d'affirmation, juste une déduction logique qui t'échappe....tout logia peu enchainer technique sur technique, c'est logique, c'est le but de leur fdd. La vapeur se transforme vite en eau liquide.....et a la rigueur on s'en tape un peu la grande guerre entre luffy et la marine mec, faut suivrre, pas celle des yonko qu vient avant, entre nous y'a pas d'ennemi plus faible qui vient apres quoi. Donc toi tu affirme, et moi non , donc t'as critique c'est du troll...comme t'es double poste, et t'as provoc récurente, et t'es insulte,et ton irrespect générale. tu es banni , mais comprends tjrs pas. bref, le fdd de aokiji est bien comparable a celui de akainu là ou celui de ace est comparable a celui de monet, tout simplement. le delire feu>glace ou quoi, Oda s''en tape. Le magma brulle le feu chez lui, c'est comme ça.'' Bah tapes sur internet température du feu et franchement un peu de logique mec le feu sa fais fondre la glace point barre on est pas dans quelque chose de complexe là dans un phénomène naturel tout à fait basique x) Le Magma étouffe le feu (cf : le manga) sa n'a rien avoir car la constitution du magma fait qu'il est palpable et qu'il y a de la roche à l'intérieur donc il permet d'étouffer un feu comme la terre étouffe le feu dans notre monde .. Donc Ace peut enchainer les techniques de feu pour contrer l'enchainement de Aokiji conclusion égalité l'ami et sa se jouera sur autre chose que la puissance du FDD donc la puissance global du personnage et on sait que Ace < Aokiji en toute logique sauf que y'a pas que Ace dans ce combat il y a soit Marco, soit Joz soit Viste pour l'appuyer .. La Vapeur ne se transforme pas en eau liquide du moins elle perd énormément de son volume donc rien de bien méchant pour un feu ardent quand tu vois la quantité d'eau qu'il faut pour les pompiers pour éteindre des incendits dit toi que la vapeur généré c'est rien du tout pour faire face au flamme de Ace qui peut en générer en illimité étant donner qu'il est lui même le feu tout comme Ener est la foudre, Kizaru la lumière et Akainu le magma j'ai la vague impression que tu parles de Ace comme un Paramaecia alors qu'il est un pur logia surpuissant .. Tout se fera en même temps de mon point de vue juste une série d'enhainement qui va amener Luffy à raftel puis à dézinguer IM en personne pas besoin d'arc énorme à chaque fois loin de là d'ailleurs l'arc Wano est sensé être le plus long de la Post ellipse pour te répondre .. Tu t'en tapes pas Oda qui n'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet et qui montre justement un clash en pur égalité entre le FDD de Ace et celui de Aokiji .. feu de foret puissant, 900° et Oda s'en tape que le magma brulle le feu, c'est pas moi qui est fait Onepiece mec.... la puissance du fdd de ace ne vaut pas celui de Aokiji, meme su r l'image ça se vois, il pourra contrer pas mal d'attaque, mais pas toute c'est certain de plus il est out iveau haki, et aokiji va le refroiduir vite fait bieen fait, akainu la OS quoi... Joz c'est fait poutré rapidement, aokiji trouvera tjrs une fenetre de tire les top commandant sont largués vis a vis des amiraux ou Yonko, les second un peu moins mais c'est clairement pas le meme niveau nonn plus. arrete avec les double poste, aucun respect des regles et des autres contrib......et apres ça veut faire la leçon quoi.